


Time

by Space_Girl44



Series: Coruscant [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Girl44/pseuds/Space_Girl44





	Time

I contacted Korkie immediately when I got back to my room. It’s been too long since we’ve last spoken. I felt guilty for not calling him sooner. His holo image popped up and his face broke into a huge smile.  
“Auntie!” He exclaimed. “I was so worried about you!”  
“I’m so sorry for not calling sooner. I... I... I had to check in with Padmé and-“ I stammered, not wanting to tell him about the cantina.  
“I understand.”  
“No, Korkie. It’s not right.” I said, ashamed of my deeds.  
“Anything interesting happen?” He asked, trying to change the subject.  
“I spent a night in prison, Merrik betrayed us, some of my closest friends got murdered, and I’m being a horrible aunt!” I said cynically. Korkie shrank back a bit. I immediately regretted snapping at him.  
“There has to be something good, right?” He said shyly.  
“Actually, yes. Do you remember Emmalyn Tereza?”  
“Oh yeah! She used to come to the Academy and tutor sometimes! She used to come over and talk to us after. She told wonderful stories.”  
“I saw her at a restaurant I went to a few hours ago.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. We spoke. She’s quite the intellectual.”  
“Did she say she was coming back to Mandalore soon?” Korkie asked hopefully.  
“I can contact her and invite her, if you want.”  
“You’re serious?!”  
“I’m serious.”  
“I have to go tell Amis and the others!”  
“You do that. Then you go to bed. It’s late and you need your sleep.”  
“Okay! Love you, Auntie!”  
“I love you too, Korkie.” I said as he hung up. I smiled, thinking of Korkie’s joy when he heard I’d seen Emmalyn. I rested my chin on my hands, contemplating calling her. Just then, there was a knock.  
“Come in!” I called. The doors slid open and Obi-Wan walked in. I felt a blush spreading across my face. I took a deep breath and rose to my feet, nightgown swishing around my ankles.  
“Am I intruding?” He asked sheepishly, hiding something behind his back. His face was flushed  
“Not at all. Have a seat.” I told him, gesturing to a chair. He held out the bouquet he’d been hiding behind his back. I turned even redder when I accepted them. Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed my cheek. My heart fluttered.  
“How was your day?” He asked, using the Force to bring over a vase and sitting down. I took a seat across from him, nervously tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.  
“It was... decent.” I admitted.  
“How so?”  
“Padmé did it. She saved my planet and me. I have to thank her. I’m planning on going over to her apartment and bringing her a bottle of Alderaanian wine or something.”  
“I saw. Go on.”  
“And I talked with her, Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma for a few hours.”  
“How was that? Did they bore you with political procedures?” He teased.  
“No, they did not. At first, it was centered around politics. Then we got into more personal matters. Breha is doing well and Bail says he wants me to come to Alderaan sometime. He said I needed a vacation and that Korkie was welcome to come, too. I told him I’d think about it. Maybe if my schedule freed up.”  
“You should take up on that offer. Keep going. That’s not all you did, is it.”  
“It’s not. After that, I went to a nearby cantina to think over the events of this trip.”  
“So a brooding session. Why didn’t you invite me?”  
“Because then we would just drink and I guess I just needed some alone time.”  
“I see.”  
“And then guess who I saw?”  
“Anakin? Vizsla? Your sister? Padmé?”  
“No. Emmalyn Tereza!”  
“How is she doing? I admired her speech the other day stating that Mandalore was neutral and there was no way that you were funding Death Watch and that you were most certainly not allied with the Separatists.”  
“Apparently she’d had a fight with her friend, Topaz and the two weren’t on speaking terms. That left her alone. You know Janie Morgana?”  
“Of course I know her. Everyone at the Temple knows her. She’s pranked at least all of us twice.”  
“Yes, I remember. Anakin was complaining about it on social media.”  
“You saw that?”  
“Why wouldn’t I have? Anyway, we talked and turns out, she’s got quite the history. Did you know that she used to tutor kids at the Academy?”  
“No.”  
“Well, I knew because Korkie used to talk about her when he called me every week. I think I’ve found a good friend in her.”  
“Better her than Janie.” Obi-Wan said. We laughed.  
“She’s really nice and she listened to my lovely pity party. Emmalyn’s got some good advice, too. I swear, she can do anything.”  
“She fought for you when the Council was discussing the whole Separatist-Death Watch fiasco. I must say, she can _debate_.” 

“You should’ve seen her when she was a junior senator.” I told him, smiling. 

“I have. She _destroyed_ the other kids.” 

“I wish I could handle things like she does. When they all accused her of being a spy or a part of Death Watch, she replied calmly and submitted a paper or gave a speech stating why she was not a part of Death Watch and why she never will be. I, on the other hand, nearly lost it in the Senate meeting when I made my case.” 

“No you did not. You were brilliant.” 

“Sure.” I scoffed. He made me meet his eyes. Those eyes... 

“You are. And I’m certain Emmalyn would say the same thing.” 

“Oh stop it.” I said, blushing. 

“Never.” He said with a roguish grin. I laughed.

“Would you like to stay the night? Traffic is terrible and it’s late.” I offered, hoping he would say yes. 

“I would be honored to.” He said, standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I guess in the long run, this trip wasn’t so bad. If you don’t count nearly dying at least twice, people dying on my account, and countless other things. But getting time with Obi-Wan and finding a friend in Emmalyn was worth all that. And saving my planet, of course. 


End file.
